


Why TP Zelda is the most realistic Zelda ever

by Thepolishyanderefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: Okay so a lot of people seem to hate TP Zelda and ecspecially TP Zelink...





	Why TP Zelda is the most realistic Zelda ever

I've noticed that a lot of people dislike or straightup hate TP Zelda because she's 'too boring' and 'cold'  
Now hold up. Zelda is a what again? Oh right a Princess. And not only that but in TP there's so king or queen so Zelda has to manage the whole kingdom by herself at the age of 18. (I'm guessing she and Link are 18)  
Everyone who has even the slightest understanding and knowlege of real life royalty know that Princesses are raised extremly strictly. Take the Queen of England for example she rarely smiles outside of paparazzi photo shootings. And Twilight Princess was all about a more grim and realistic aesthestic so it would make sense that this Zelda is 'cold' and very gracefull. Like jesus compare this Zelda to Tetra. Additionally the Zelink in this is just like the rest of the game: Realistic. They met like only 3 times all of which were in a rush. A youtuber also wisely pointed out that their bond is special. It doesn't take words or huge gestures. They just look into each others eyes.

Also Midna and Link took a while to get along with each other and form a bond whereas with Zelda and Link they were able to perfectly fight alongside each other at the first try.

 

Something I also noticed is that technically Zelda travels with Link and Midna since 'her heart and midna's were one for some time'


End file.
